Mac & Stephen: Rebelling State!
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: One-Shot Mac&Stephen Reihe: Vanessa möchte endlich erwachsener sein und bedient sich eines Tricks! Sie ist sich keiner Schuld bewusst und ihr Vater, muss wieder hart durchgreifen um seine Tochter vor weiteren Dummheiten zu bewahren. ... Warning: Spanking/Corporal punishment!


**Titel:** Rebelling State!

**Reihe:** mac&stephen

**Rating:** P-16 Slash

**Genre:** Family/General/Drama/Romance/mm slash - no sex!

**Disclaimer:**

Mir gehören die Charaktere: Dr. Stephen Connors, sowie seine Söhne Alex und David, außerdem Detective Mac Taylors Sohn Jason Taylor! CSI NY gehört den Produzenten!

Der erfundene Charakter _Vanessa Marie Connors_ gehört der lieben Vanessa. Danke, dass ich sie für diesen One-Shot benutzen durfte :) Ich hoffe, ich hab sie gut getroffen ...

Und Detective Mac Taylorgehört natürlich auch nicht mir, sondern CBS und dem Duo Bruckheimer/Zuiker!

**Warning:**

Dies ist eine SLASH-Story! Außerdem gibt es hier on-screen _spanking/corporal punishment_! ... Also nicht weiterlesen, wem es nicht gefällt! Don't like - Don't read!

Dies ist _keine_ Fortsetzung meiner zweiten Geschichte _Trouble_aus der _mac&stephen Reihe!_

Es ist ein eigenständiger One-Shot! Es wäre zum Lesen und Verstehen natürlich etwas besser, wenn man die Charaktere besonders _Vanessa_ (erfundener Charakter von Vanessa) und _Stephen_ (erfundener Charakter von mir) schon ganz gut kennen würde, ist aber kein Muss!

**AN:** Hey Leute! Ich habe mich jetzt doch dazu entschlossen _RS_ schon mal zu posten! Eigentlich wollte ich warten, bis ich MS Teil II hier hochgeladen habe, aber dann dachte ich mir "Is doch egal!" :) ... Dieser kleine One-Shot war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Vanessa, die sich eine Spanking-Story von mir gewünscht hat, in der Stephen und Vanessa die Hauptrollen spielen! Ich musste hier natürlich sofort zusagen und hier ist das Ergebnis! Viel Spass bei "Rebelling State" :) Natürlich den anderen Lesern auch! Eure Vanessa

Vorsicht: "Cards and Tricks" enthält spanking!

MAC & STEPHEN: Rebelling State!

Dr. Stephen Connors stand in seinem Keller in der Waschküche seines Hauses, hatte zwei schwarze Wäschekörbe neben seinen Füßen stehen und griff zum wiederholten Mal in den Trockner um die nächsten drei Kleidungsstücke aus der Trommel zu fischen. Kurz betrachtete er die T-Shirts, warf dann das rote Shirt von seiner Tochter in einen der Körbe und die anders farbigen in den zweiten Korb, der seinen Jungs gehörte. Als er nach ein paar Minuten endlich mit der ersten Maschine fertig war, packte er eine neue Ladung Schmutzwäsche in die daneben stehende Waschmaschine, stellte das richtige Waschprogramm ein, füllte Pulver in die Kammer, schloss die weiße Klappe und öffnete wieder den Wasserhahn. Schnell drückte der Arzt mit dem Zeigefinger die Starttaste, nahm dann erst den volleren Korb seiner beiden Söhne und trug ihn die Treppe hinauf, in die Lobby und dann in den ersten Stock seines Hauses.

Als er zwanzig Minuten später die gesamte Wäsche der Jungs gefaltet und in die Schränke verbannt hatte, spazierte Stephen wieder die Treppe hinunter und in den Keller zurück, wo der den Korb von Vanessa unter den Arm klemmte und ebenfalls nach oben trug. Mit dem Fuß drückte er gekonnt die Zimmertür auf und trat ein. Seine Tochter hatte, bevor sie übel launig in die Schule verschwunden war, nicht wirklich aufgeräumt, so wie er es ihr eigentlich gestern Abend noch gesagt hatte. Das Bett war zwar gemacht und die Decke gefaltet, aber der Mülleimer, der unter dem Schreibtisch stand, war voller als voll und auf dem Tisch lagen diverse Unterlagen und Bücher der Schule. Der Laptop war aufgeklappt. Stephen drückte die Klappe mit dem Unterarm herunter, damit das teure Gerät keinen Staub ansetzte._ Staubsaugen könnte sie auch noch mal _... Kaum zu glauben, aber manchmal war Vanessa in Sachen Aufräumen oder Sauberkeit halten, noch schlimmer als ihre beiden Brüder, David und Alex!

Seufzend stellte Stephen den Wäschekorb auf das gemachte Bett seiner einzigen Tochter, nahm das erste Shirt heraus und faltete es. Ein zweites und ein drittes folgten. Ein paar bunte T-Shirts, zwei Pullover und eine blaue Jeans später, hatte er alles fein säuberlich gefaltet und trug den ersten Stapel zu dem Kleiderschrank hinüber. Der Arzt öffnete ihn mit einer Hand, sah sich kurz um und legte die Shirts auf den vorgesehenen Stapel. Einer der Pullover landete auf dem Sully-Pulli und verrutschte etwas.

Stephen wollte sich gerade umdrehen, um die anderen Klamotten vom Bett zu nehmen, als ihm etwas vor die Füße fiel. Überrascht hielt der Arzt sofort inne, sah auf den Boden und bückte sich hinunter um das _Etwas_ auf zu heben.. Mit der rechten Hand griff er nach dem Teil, was scheinbar aus dem Schrank gefallen war, stellte sich wieder gerade hin und betrachtete die Plastikkarte eingehend. _Was?_ ... Es war ein Ausweis. Ein Ausweis mit dem Foto seiner Tochter! United States of America stand ganz oben auf der Vorderseite, darunter befand sich das Passbild. Der Hintergrund war mit einer amerikanischen Flagge und dem Adler, der für das Gesetz stand, verschönert. Stephen drehte den Ausweis einmal herum und las die Rückseite. Ihr Name stand zu oberst, darunter ihrer Anschrift und ihr Geburtsdatum ...

Stephen überlegte, warum Vanessa ihren Ausweis hier im Kleiderschrank und nicht in ihrer Geldbörse hatte. Dann wurden seine Augen schmal, als er noch mal die klein gedruckten Daten las. _Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!_ Dr. Connors schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und betrachtete noch mal eingehend die Ziffern auf dem Stück Plastik. Doch auch jetzt änderten sich die schwarzen Zahlen nicht. Laut diesem Ausweis, war seine erst 15-jährige Prinzessin ganze 365 Tage gealtert! Er öffnete den Mund, drehte die gut gemachte Fälschung zwischen den Fingern hin und her und warf dann die Wäsche einfach auf den Schreibtischstuhl.

Stephen eilte aus dem Zimmer, den Ausweis in der Hand und rannte die Treppe hinunter und ins Wohnzimmer. Schnell warf er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, griff nach dem Telefon und wählte Macs Nummer. Nach dem dritten Klingeln, wurde der Hörer abgenommen.

_"Hey, Schatz,"_ begrüßte der Cop seinen Verlobten freundlich. _"Alles okay?"_

Stephen atmete tief durch. "Nein! Nichts ist okay! ... Kannst du vorbei kommen? Ich hab hier ein Problem."

_"Ehm, ja klar,"_ erwiderte Detective Taylor überrascht. _"Was ist denn passiert, Stephen?"_

"Wieviele Jahre Knast bekommt ein Jugendlicher, wenn er mit einem gefälschten Ausweis erwischt wird?"

Mac räusperte sich leise. _"W-wer ist erwischt worden?"_

Stephen verdrehte genervt die Augen und ließ sich dann endlich auf seinem Sofa nieder. Er starrte immer noch den Ausweis an. "Noch niemand, wie es aussieht, Mac, aber ich habe gerade in dem Kleiderschrank meiner _Tochter_ eine wirklich gut gemachte Fälschung gefunden."

_"WAS?"_ Der baldige Stiefvater von Vanessa konnte es nicht fassen. Kurz überlegte er. _"Du hast nicht geschnüffelt, oder?"_

"Eh, nein! Ich habe nicht geschnüffelt, Mac! Ich räume meinen Kindern hinter her, das ist alles. Ich würde doch niemals ihr Zimmer durchsuchen! Außer ich habe einen konkreten Verdacht und selbst dann würde ich das nur machen, wenn sie dabei wären," antwortete der Arzt Zähne knirschend und warf einen kritischen Blick auf die Ausweisrückseite. Auch hier konnte er keinerlei Fehler feststellen. Wer auch immer diesen Ausweis angefertigt hatte, hatte seinen Job verdammt ernst genommen und gut gemacht. Er atmete tief durch. "Also kannst du kurz vorbei kommen und dir das Teil mal ansehen, bevor ich total durch drehe, _Schatz_?"

_"Ich komme,"_ sagte Mac leise. _"Bin gleich da!"_

"Ja," sagte Stephen etwas gepresst und legte dann auf.

Connors legte das schwarze, schnurlose Telefon neben sich auf den Stoff des Sofas und rieb sich mit der flachen Hand über die Augen. Richtig begreifen konnte er es immer noch nicht. Was dachte sich seine Tochter nur dabei? Stephen nahm die Hand wieder weg und stand auf. Den Ausweis steckte er sich in die hintere Jeanstasche, wo er sicher war und sprang dann die paar Stufen hinauf und in die Lobby.

Der Mann ging in die kleine Küche, füllte die Kaffeemaschine mit Wasser und Pulver und stellte sie an. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber der Tür und wartete - auf den Kaffee, der ihm hoffentlich gut tun und beruhigen würde und darauf, dass sein Verlobter kam. Stephen starrte auf die weiße Haustür, die er von seinem Platz aus im Blick hatte und griff dann hinter sich an die Anrichte. Er riss die Tageszeitung herunter und legte sie auf den Tisch vor sich. Die Kaffeemaschine brühte das Wasser in dem Tank auf und gab laute, zischende und knatternde Geräusche von sich. Nach Kaffee roch es noch nicht ... Stephen nahm das schwarz-weiße Papier der _New York Times_ zwischen die Finger und begann still zu lesen, um sich etwas abzulenken. Es dauerte ganze zehn Minuten und dann hörte Stephen den Schlüssel im Haustürschloss.

Er sah von der Zeitung auf und konnte Mac sehen, der die Schlüssel abzog und die Tür zu warf.

"Hier," rief Stephen ihm zu und seufzte leise.

Mac Taylor kam durch die Lobby geschlendert und zog im Gehen sein schwarzes Jackett aus. Darunter trug er ein hellblaues Hemd. Er ging durch die offene Schiebetür auf Stephen zu, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn liebevoll auf den Mund. Stephen hatte sich ein Stück nach vorn gereckt, um Mac entgegen zu kommen, doch blieb sitzen. Sie lösten wieder ihre Lippen voneinander und Mac streichelte ihm kurz über die dunkelbraunen Haare.

"Also, wo ist das Beweisstück," fragte der CSI-Chef, grinste leicht und trat dann an die Kaffeemaschine, um sich eine Tasse zu nehmen. Stephen hatte bereits ein paar Sekunden nachdem der Kaffee fertig gewesen war, die Kanne grob aus der Maschine gerupft und sich eine Tasse eingeschenkt, die jetzt vor ihm auf der Tischplatte stand. Auf der Kochplatte waren immer noch braune Überreste zu sehen, die sich bereits langsam einbrannten. Die Tasse war leer. Mac goss seinem Verlobten noch mal nach und setzte sich dann ihm gegenüber auf den anderen Stuhl.

Er trank einen Schluck und Stephen tat das Selbe. Als der Arzt die heiße Tasse wieder absetzte, stand er auf, griff in seine Jeanstasche und zog den Ausweis hervor. Stephen setzte sich erneut und legte die Karte flach auf die saubere Tischplatte. Er sah Mac an und schob sie dann mit einem Finger über das glatte und weiße Holz zu ihm hinüber. Es gab ein leises Geräusch. Der Polizist nahm die Karte hoch und zwischen die Finger. Konzentriert und etwas ungläubig sah er zuerst auf die Vorderseite und das Passbild, was aufgedruckt war. Dann drehte er ihn einmal herum und betrachtete neugierig den Namen und das Geburtsdatum. Der Tag und der Monat stimmten mit dem seiner Stieftochter überein, aber das Jahr war manipuliert worden.

Taylor warf Stephen einen Blick zu. "Unfassbar! Wie ist sie an den ran gekommen?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung," gab Stephen etwas sauer zurück und nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee. Die Tasse behielt er in der Hand. "Vielleicht gibt es irgendwo einen Laden in Queens, der gefälschte Ausweise verkauft, Mac!" Er stellte die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und hob frustriert eine Hand hoch, die er dann auf den Tisch fallen ließ. "Oder aber bei _Gefä _! - _Wir helfen ihnen sehr gerne dabei, ihren Vater zu verarschen! Bringen sie uns einfach ein Passbild und wir besorgen den Rest!_ ... Vielleicht haben die Jungs auch so einen und vielleicht gab es ja _Mengenrabatt_, wenn man mehrere anfertigen lässt! _Ich weiss es nicht_!"

Jetzt sah Mac etwas bedrückt aus. Er wollte ihn nicht noch mehr aufregen. "Entschuldige, Schatz."

"Schon gut," erwiderte der Arzt, reckte seinen Kopf über den Tisch und gab ihm einen versöhnlichen Kuss. "Das ist einfach- ... Ich kapiers nicht! Ob sie den schon benutzt hat? Für was? Alkohol oder für die Disco? Und wie lange hat sie das Ding schon? Ich werd noch wahnsinnig! Vielleicht schicke ich meine Kinder mal auf die Militärakademie für ein Jahr? Wie findest du das?"

Mac grinste und spielte an seiner Tasse herum. "Keine gute Idee! Da kriegen sie wahrscheinlich die Haare geschoren und ungesundes Futter aus der Dose! Nein, Stephen, das kannst du nicht machen! Das werden dir die Kids nie verzeihen ..."

Stephen nickte. "Gut. Dann werde ich mal Alex und David Bescheid geben, dass sie nach der Schule bitte zu dir gehen und essen, damit ich ein paar Takte mit meinem Töchterchen sprechen kann, okay?"

"Klar, ich nehm die zwei auf, bis du mir Bescheid gibst!"

Mac sah noch einmal auf den Ausweis, dann reichte er ihn wieder seinem Verlobten über den Küchentisch und nippte an seinem Kaffee. Stephen seufzte tief, erhob sich und ging aus der Küche und in die Lobby. Dort nahm er sein Handy vom Sekretär, lehnte sich erschöpft gegen das Möbelstück und begann zu tippen. Stephen war klar, dass diese Kurznachricht erst ankommen würde, sobald seine Kinder ihre Handys wieder eingeschaltet hatten - also wenn schulfrei war - in einigen Stunden, aber das war ihm egal. Nach wenigen Sekunden drückte er auf _Senden_ und ein akkustisches Signal meldete ihm, dass die Nachricht abgeschickt worden war.

Der Arzt legte das Mobiltelefon wieder auf die obere Platte des dunkelbraunen Sekretärs, stieß die Luft zwischen den Zähnen hervor und marschierte wieder zurück in die Küche zu Mac, der sich die Zeitung genommen hatte und las. Der Unfallchirurg griff wieder nach dem gefälschten Ausweis seiner Tochter, warf zum wiederholten Mal einen Blick darauf und stopfte ihn sich dann in die Hosentasche der Jeans. Dort würde er bleiben, bis Vanessa nach Hause kommen würde und dann würde Stephen sie mit den Tatsachen und Fakten konfrontieren ...

Mit schnellen Schritten eilten die Connors Kinder und der Sohn des Detectives am Mittag durch die überfüllten Hallen der High School. Die Schulglocke hatte bereits vor einigen Minuten geläutet und den Unterricht für diesen Mittwoch beendet und so waren alle Schüler auf dem Weg nach Hause und zu ihrer wohl verdienten Freizeit. Hunderte von Jungen und Mädchen, die lautstark herum grölten, quetschten sich an Alex vorbei, um als Erster aus dem Hauptgebäude zu kommen. Die Jungs und Vanessa gingen schnell, aber rannten nicht. Sie hatten Zeit! Heute würden sie mit dem Schulbus nach Hause fahren, zwar war Stephen, der Chefarzt des _Forest-Hills Hospitals_, heute zu Hause, weil er gestern eine 12-Stunden-Schicht hinter sich gebracht hatte, aber auch Stephen konnte und wollte seine jugendlichen Kinder nicht immer mit dem Wagen von der Schule abholen. Busfahren war ja auch kein Problem - so empfand es ihr Vater zu mindest. _Der hat ja auch sein Auto_ ... dachte Alex und rollte mit den Augen. Er war genervt von dem ganzen Tag und jetzt musste er sich mit seinen Geschwistern und Jason auch noch in einen gelben, überfüllten und miefenden Schulbus quetschen, wo die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr gering war, noch einen Sitzplatz ergattern zu können.

Sie traten aus dem Gebäude und auf den Vorplatz, wo einige Bäume gepflanzt waren und ein Teil des Parkplatzes zu sehen war. Die Bushaltestelle für die Schüler befand sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Strassenseite und war von den Toren der High School nicht ganz ein zu sehen. David ging voraus, Vanessa folgte ihm und Alex bildete mit Jason zusammen das Schlußlicht der kleinen Gruppe. Als sie auf dem Bürgersteig standen, um auf die nächste Grünphase der Ampel zu warten sah Alex an sich herunter und fummelte das schwarze Handy aus der Jeanstasche. Er drückte mit dem Zeigefinger den Anschalter, gab die vierstellige PIN ein und wartete. Die restlichen drei taten das Selbe, während Alex wieder Augen für die Fußgängerampel vor sich hatte. Sie war immer noch Rot!

Plötzlich piepte sein Handy und meldete eine SMS. Der Junge runzelte verwundert die Stirn und drückte zwei Tasten, um die Kurzmitteilung zu lesen. Plötzlich sprang die Ampel auf Grün um und die kleine Gruppe marschierte los und über den Zebrastreifen hinüber auf die andere Strassenseite. Andere Schüler der High School waren neben und vor ihnen. Während Alex lief, las er die Nachricht und blieb dann auf dem grau-weißen Bürgersteig neben der Bushaltestelle abrupt stehen. Stumm sah er auf das Handydisplay und seufzte dann leise. Dann piepte es auch bei seinem Bruder David. Vanessa und Jason gingen auf den wartenden Bus zu, der bereits von einer größeren Gruppe Schülern gestürmt wurde. Alex sah sich um und seinen Bruder an. "Wow, warte!"

David starrte ihn verwirrt an. "Was ist?"

"Dad hat ne SMS geschickt," klärte Alex ihn auf und ließ das Handy in der Hand sinken. Etwas nervös biss er sich auf der Unterlippe herum. "Ich soll zu Mac gehen ..."

Schnell öffnete auch David seine Kurzmitteilung und las. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er erleichtert aus sah. Er wandte sich an seinen Bruder. "Ehm, ich ... hab die gleiche gekriegt!"

Jetzt sahen sie ihre kleine Schwester an. Sie trug eine schwarze, sportliche Jacke, die ihr knapp bis über die Hüfte reichte, einen schwarzen Kapuzenpullover und blaue Jeans. Das Mädchen hatte alles stumm beobachtet. Vanessa sah etwas verwirrt aus. Mit einem wehleidigen Gesichtsausdruck starrte sie auch auf ihr rotes Nokia Handy, doch es rührte sich nicht. Keine Vibration und kein Piepton, der eine Nachricht anzeigte. _Oh shit _... Sie sah Alex an und versuchte ein Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen. Es mißlang kläglich. _Wär auch irgendwie zu schön gewesen_ ... "Ehm, ja ... das heisst wohl das, was ich denke, was es heisst o-oder?"

Die beiden Brüder sahen sich an. Ja, genau das hiess es wohl! Die Kinder von Dr. Connors wussten sehr genau, was es bedeutete, wenn nur einer von ihnen nach Hause kommen sollte und die anderen zwei weggeschickt wurden. Ärger! Und zwar jede Menge davon! David ergriff das Wort, während immer mehr Schüler in den wartenden Bus stiegen. "Vanessa, was hast du gemacht?"

Sie schüttelte frustriert den Kopf und rückte ihren Rucksack gerade. Sie wurde nervös. "Eh, gar nichts, Dave! Also halt die Klappe und hör auf, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen!"

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer schmalen Schulter und sah Alex in die Augen, der dicht an sie heran getreten war. Der schwarzhaarige Junge öffnete den Mund. "Tut mir leid, Schwesterchen, aber wenn Dave und ich zu Mac gehen sollen und du diese SMS nicht gekriegt hast, dann heisst das-"

"Ja, doch," fauchte das Mädchen jetzt verärgert und schlug Alex Hand weg. "Ich weiss, was das heisst, Alex! _Danke_! ... " Sie seufzte tief und überlegte angestrengt. "Ich weiss trotzdem nicht, was ich gemacht haben soll!"

"Oh Gott," fluchte David und schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. "Du weisst es nicht mehr? Dad wird dir gleich so was von den Arsch aufreißen und du hast keine Ahnung warum? Vanessa!" Der Junge dachte nach. "Hast du irgendwas mit seiner Kreditkarte übers Netz gekauft?"

"Nein," sagte seine Schwester ruhig.

David machte weiter. "Du hast doch nichts mit seinem Wagen angestellt, oder?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Nein!"

Ihr Bruder überlegte wieder und hatte noch eine Idee, warum sein Vater gleich wahrscheinlich ziemlich austicken würde. Er hob einen Finger hoch und vor Vanessas Gesicht. "Sag mir jetzt nicht, du hast seinen _Doktor_ gefälscht, Schwesterchen? Maaannn ..."

Alle Kinder wussten, dass dies Dinge waren, die ihren Dad auf die Palme brachten, Lügen eingeschlossen! Stephens Unterschrift zu fälschen, war etwas, was sich nicht jeder in der kleinen Familie traute ... Alex hatte das schon mal getan und dafür beinahe die Tracht Prügel seines jungen Lebens bekommen. Danach hatte Stephen mit all seinen Kindern im Wohnzimmer gesessen und ihnen noch mal eindringleich erläutert, dass niemand seine Unterschrift fälschen sollte, ganz egal für welchen Zweck! Ob schlechte Zensur, einen Tadel, eine Suspendierung vom Unterricht oder Gott bewahre ein ärztliches Attest! Das hatten alle verstanden und ganz besonders der älteste Connors Sohn mit dem wunden Hintern!

Vanessa riss die Augen auf. "Nein! Hab ich nicht!"

David verstand nichts mehr und nervte sie weiter. "Aber irgendwas musst du doch ge-"

"HALT DIE KLAPPE!"

Schüler sahen neugierig zu ihnen hinüber. Alex ließ die Schultern hängen. "Ganz ruhig, ok? Vi-vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlimm?"

Vanessa lachte bitter. "Ja, klar! Er schickt euch beide weg und _ich_ soll nach Hause kommen! Wenn das nicht übel wird, dann weiss ich es nicht!"

David grinste leicht. "Scheisse ..."

Alex und seine Schwester warfen ihrem Bruder finstere Blicke zu. "Halt die Klappe, David!"

Der Junge zuckte die Schultern. "Wieso, ich mein ..."

"Sei verdammt noch mal still," fuhr Vanessa ihn derb an und steckte ihr Handy wieder in die Hosentasche. "Wenn du jetzt nicht den Mund hälst, werde ich Dad gleich unter die Nase reiben, dass du gestern, als er und Mac Essen gegangen sind, auf ner Party warst! Hm, wie wär das? Dann hast _du_ nämlich ein Problem und zwar ein sehr, sehr großes namens Stephen!"

Alex sah David erstaunt an und öffnete überrascht den Mund. "Du warst _wo_? Bist du bescheuert? Du hast dich einfach so rausgeschlichen? Wo war die Fete?"

"D-das geht euch doch überhaupt nichts an," sagte David laut und stopfte das Handy zurück.

Vanessa trat einen Schritt auf David zu und flüsterte bestimmt. "Wenn _Daddy_ das erfährt, bist du Hackfleisch! Ich hoffe, das weisst du, Brüderchen? Was hat er letzte Woche noch mal zu dir gesagt? ... Warte! Ich glaube es war mehr ein ... _Befehl_! Keine Parties, keine Bars und kein Alkohol, wenn er nicht zu gegen ist und dich kontrollieren kann. Oder? Also hör auf mir auf den Keks zu gehen!" Den letzten Satz hatte sie gerade zu gezischt.

Ihr Bruder starrte Vanessa fassungslos an. Sie hatte Recht! Gut, ihr Dad würde ihn zwar nicht direkt _töten_, aber die Tracht Prügel, die sich David einhandeln würde und der heftige Anschiss des Arztes, würden sicher ausreichen um ihn zum Heulen zu bringen. Stephen hatte nach Davids letztem ungeplanten Alkoholexzess eine sehr deutliche Warnung und ein Verbot ausgesprochen, was der Junge aus lauter Trotz, dass er Hausarrest bekommen hatte, gestern Abend gebrochen hatte. Er hatte unverschämtes Glück gehabt, dass Mac seinen Verlobten nach dem Abend im Restaurant _La Vampa_, noch zu einer Partie Billard eingeladen hatte. David hatte sich wieder ins Haus schleichen können, doch scheinbar hatte Vanessa ihn vom Fenster aus ganz gut gesehen und nichts gesagt - noch nicht! Stephens Sohn hatte zwar getrunken, aber nicht so viel, dass er volltrunken durch die Haustür gekommen war und so hatten weder Stephen, noch der Rest der Familie etwas von dem Alkohol bemerkt.

David streckte einen Finger aus. "Wehe du sagst was!"

Seine Schwester sah ihn einfach nur an und blieb stumm. Sie hörten ein Räuspern hinter sich und sahen Jason, der lässig an einer Strassenlaterne lehnte. Ihn ging das ganze Theater nichts an! "Habt ihr jetzt zu Ende diskutiert und Drohungen ausgesprochen? Können wir jetzt?"

"Ja," riefen alle Connors Kinder genervt wie aus einem Mund und schlenderten zu dem Sohn des Cop hinüber. Niemand sagte mehr etwas, als sie in den Bus einstiegen und sich dann endlich die gelben Türen schlossen. Einen Sitzplatz fand jetzt keiner mehr von ihnen. Einige Minuten später stiegen David, Alex und Jason an einer Haltestelle, die nahe an der Point-Road lag, wo Mac wohnte, aus und ließen eine nervöse Vanessa allein im Bus zurück. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte das Mädchen mit den dunkelbraunen Haaren einen Sitzplatz ergattern können und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster auf die Strasse hinaus. Sie zog ihren Rucksack näher zu sich, legte den rechten Ellbogen an die Glasscheibe und stützte sich mit dem Kopf auf die Hand, während die Haltestelle, an der sie aussteigen musste, immer näher kam. Das Mädchen konnte ihr Herz spüren, was jetzt lauter und energischer zu schlagen schien als vor einer Viertelstunde.

Langsam ging Vanessa auf das weiße Haus zu. Kurz warf sie einen prüfenden Blick in die offen stehende Garage und sah den dunkelen BMW, der in der Mitte geparkt war. Also wartete ihr Vater wirklich auf sie und das Alles war kein Traum gewesen. Schnell sah sie sich auf dem Bürgersteig und der anderen Strassenseite um, doch der schwarze und auffällige _Cadillac Escalade Ext_ von ihrem baldigen Stiefvater war nirgendwo zu sehen. Sie seufzte leise, rückte ihren Rucksack noch mal zu recht und trabte dann über die hellen Steine des Vorgartens und auf die Veranda hinauf, wo sie stehen blieb und ihre Haustürschlüssel aus der Jackentasche hervorkramte. Mit zittrigen Fingern steckte sie den glänzenden Schlüssel ins Türschloss und drehte ihn einmal nach rechts. Es klickte. Die Tür sprang auf und Vanessa drückte sich etwas widerwillig ins Haus und die Lobby. Tief atmete sie durch und warf die Tür leise zu. In der Lobby war niemand. Ein schneller Blick nach links und sie sah, dass die Schiebetür des Wohnzimmers offen stand. Sie schluckte. Ihr Vater sass auf dem linken Sofa, hatte die beschuhten Füße auf dem Sofatisch abgelegt und die Hände auf seinem Bauch gefaltet. Ruhig und friedlich ... Es sah so aus als ob er schlafen würde, denn seine Augen waren geschlossen. _Vielleicht hat er mich ja nicht gehört?_

Schnell wandte sich das Mädchen um und ging in Richtung Wendeltreppe, um nach oben und in ihr Zimmer zu flüchten. Zeit schinden war immer gut! So leise wie möglich lief sie durch die Lobby und hatte gerade den ersten Fuß auf der Stufe, als sie ein leises Räuspern hinter sich hörte. _Oh Mist!_ Vanessa schluckte schwer, doch wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen. Schon hörte sie die Stimme ihres Vaters. Er klang gefasst, ruhig, aber sauer! "Nein, ich schlafe nicht, weil ich auf dich gewartet hab, Vanessa. Geh in die Küche, hol uns einen Kaffee und dann komm sofort wieder her!"

Wieder schluckte sie schwer. Wenn ihr Dad einen Kaffee wollte, dann konnte dieses Gespräch, was sie wahrscheinlich führen würden, etwas dauern. Jetzt sah sie sich um und in das Gesicht von Stephen. Die Gesichtszüge ihres Vaters waren ernst, fast schon versteinert.

Vanessa nickte. "D-Dad was ist denn los?"

Der Arzt setzte sich gerade hin, nahm die Hände von seinem schwarzen Pullover, den er sich angezogen hatte und legte dann den Kopf schief. "_Geh. Und. Hol. Den. Kaffee. Vanessa_!"

Sofort wandte sich der Teenager um und lief in die Küche. Dort öffnete sie den oberen Schrank, nahm zwei Tassen heraus, zwei Löffel und füllte den Rest Kaffee, der sich noch in der Kanne befand in die Tassen. Die Glaskanne stellte sie wieder in die Maschine zurück und balancierte dann die beiden Tassen durch die Lobby und die drei Stufen hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Stephen hatte sich nicht bewegt. Sie sah ihn kurz an, reichte ihm dann seine Tasse, die er entgegen nahm und stellte ihre auf dem kleinen Tisch ab. Vanessa ließ den Rucksack von der Schulter gleiten, stellte ihn vor das Sofa und schlüpfte langsam aus ihrer Jacke.

Ihr Vater sah sie streng an und hielt ihr eine Hand hin. "Jacke her!"

Das Mädchen sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. "Wieso? Sag mir doch bitte was los ist, Daddy?"

Stephen, der immer noch die Hand auf hielt und auf die Jacke wartete, schnaubte verärgert. "Dieses _Daddy_ kannst du dir sparen! Muss ich diesen Befehl zwei Mal geben, Tochter? Falls du hier neue Sitten einführen willst, bist du schief gewickelt. Das funktioniert nicht! Du tust was ich dir sage und zwar _wenn_ ich es sage! Her mit der Jacke und zwar jetzt!"

Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie angestellt haben könnte, aber ihr Vater war mehr als sauer, das war ihr jetzt klar! Langsam reichte sie ihm ihre Jacke über den Sofatisch und Stephen nahm sie ihr ab. Verwirrt sah sie zu, wie Stephen die Taschen abklopfte, das Handy heraus nahm, es auf den Tisch legte und auch die Innentaschen kontrollierte. Taschentücher und Kaugummis, das war alles was er finden konnte. Einigermaßen erleichtert warf er die Jacke einfach über die Lehne des Sofas, auf dem er sass und wandte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Tochter zu.

"Rucksack!"

Vanessa griff herunter und nahm den Rucksack in die Hand. Auch den reichte sie ihrem Dad und auch den kontrollierte Stephen sehr akribisch und genau! Als er nach ein paar Minuten fertig war, warf er den Rucksack hinter das Sofa und auf den Boden. Wieder sah er seine Tochter an und wieder hielt er die Hand auf. "Geldbörse!"

Sie hatte sich während der seltsamen Suchaktion ihres Dads auf das Sofa gesetzt, doch stand jetzt wieder auf. Vanessa ließ ihre Schultern sinken und sah ihn skeptisch an. "Daddy, sag mir doch was du suchst, dann k-"

Stephen grinste und unterbrach sie. Wartend hielt er seine Hand auf. "Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich es heute nicht drauf ankommen lassen, mein Fräulein. Muss ich diesen Befehl noch mal geben?"

Vanessa schluckte merklich und langsam wurde ihr heiss. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Sir."

"Also bitte!"

Etwas geknickt langte sie in ihre hintere Hosentasche und fingerte die Geldbörse heraus. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, reichte sie das Portemonnaie ihrem Vater und der öffnete es sofort und suchte darin herum. Vanessa trank an ihrem Kaffee und setzte sich wieder. Etwas ungeduldig sah sie ihrem Dad bei seiner Suchaktion zu, doch konnte sich immer noch keinen Reim darauf machen, was er vor hatte. Aber sie wurde nervös und zwar so nervös, dass ihr Bein anfing zu zittern. Endlich nach ein paar Sekunden hatte der Arzt scheinbar gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte und zog den Ausweis in Form einer Kreditkarte aus einem der länglichen Fächer. Er betrachtete ihn kurz, ließ die Lederbörse zuschnappen und warf sie auf den Tisch. Stephen legte den Ausweis vor Vanessa auf ihre Seite des Tisches und grinste.

"Was ist das," fragte er und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf der Checkkarte herum.

Sie zuckte die Schultern und betrachtete den Ausweis skeptisch. Dann sah sie wieder ihrem Vater in die grünen Augen. "Mein Ausweis ..."

Der Arzt stöhnte, stand auf und zog etwas aus der hinteren Jeanstasche.

"Ja," gab er zurück und warf den gefälschten Ausweis neben den echten seiner Tochter. Die Ähnlichkeit war einfach verblüffend! Stephen setzte sich wieder und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Und was ist _das_?"

_Oh Fuck ... Wie hat er denn-_ Vanessa starrte auf die Fälschung, die sie für ihr angespartes Taschengeld damals gekauft hatte. Sie traute sich nicht ihrem Dad in die Augen zu sehen und schwieg. Sie war tot! Stephen würde sie töten, das stand fest! Sie begann zu zittern, doch konnte ihre Tränen noch kontrollieren. Ihr Vater ließ seiner Wut, die er bis jetzt noch ganz gut verstecken konnte, jetzt freien Lauf. "ANTWORT, VANESSA MARIE CONNORS! WAS IST DAS?"

Das Mädchen mit den dunkelbraunen Haaren zuckte zusammen. Doch sie schwieg immer noch. Ihr Bein zitterte immer noch unkontrolliert. Connors Hand schoss nach vorn und er packte sie etwas grob am Kragen des Kapuzenpullovers. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er seine Tochter, die diesen gefälschten Ausweis die ganze Zeit vor ihm geheim gehalten hatte, ein Stück über den Tisch und in sein Gesicht. "Dieses Spiel läuft heute folgendermaßen, Vanessa! Ich, der Vater, stelle die Fragen und du, das Kind, antwortest und zwar ohne lange zu überlegen und dir eine Lüge auszudenken, sondern sofort! Ich will eine _verbale_ Antwort auf meine Frage. Was ist das hier?"

Vanessa schluckte wieder. "D-das ist ... ein gef-fälschter Ausweis, Dad."

Sofort ließ Stephen den Stoff ihres schwarzen Pullovers los und Vanessa fiel etwas unsanft nach hinten und auf das Sofa zurück. Der Unfallchirurg nickte grinsend. "Gute Antwort, mein Schatz. Keine Lüge, das war wirklich _sehr_ überlegt von dir." Stephen beugte sich ein gutes Stück nach vorn und legte die Unterarme auf seine Knie, während er seine Tochter musterte. "Erzähl mir was darüber!" Er hob einen Finger. "Woher hast du ihn?" Der zweite Finger folgte prompt. "Wieviel hat das Ding gekostet?" Finger Nummer drei ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. "Wie lange hast du den Ausweis schon?" Vier! "Hast du ihn schon benutzt? Solche Dinge, die ein guter Vater wissen möchte, dessen 15-jährige Tochter einen gefälschten Ausweis in ihrem Schrank zwischen den Pullovern versteckt hat ..." Der Mann grinste wieder und zuckte die Schultern, so als ob das nichts Außergewöhnliches wäre. "Nichts weltbewegendes halt ... Also?"

Ihr Herz schlug wie wild in ihrer Brust. Jetzt war _sie_ Hackfleisch ... Kurz sah sie nach unten auf ihre Finger, bevor sie dann wieder den Kopf an hob und Stephen ängstlich ins Gesicht blickte. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl, also erzählte sie ihm, was er wissen wollte und ließ nichts aus. Vanessa hatte ihn aus einem Laden in einem schäbigen Hinterhof, wo hin sich noch nicht mal mehr ausgewachsene Männer trauen würden, sobald die Sonne untergegangen war. Stephen starrte sie an und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Eine kleine Gruppe von Jungs im Teenageralter fertigte dort die Ausweise an, ob Personalausweis oder Führerscheine mit Passfoto und die Kunden bezahlten in bar.

Der Arzt nippte an seinem Kaffee, der jetzt nur noch lauwarm war und räusperte sich. "Wie teuer war dieser Ausweis?"

Sie schwieg. Stephen wurde lauter. "VANESSA!"

Jetzt räusperte sie sich verlegen und fummelte an ihren Fingern herum. Ihr Bein wippte immer noch hin und her ... Sie sah Stephen nicht an. Ihre Stimme war ein Flüstern. "200 Dollar ..."

Connors fiel die Kinnlade runter. "Siehst du mich bitte an?"

Vanessa hob den Kopf an. Er nahm eine Hand an sein Ohr und öffnete den Mund. "_Wie. Teuer. War. Er._ Sagtest du gerade?"

Vanessa zitterte und versuchte tief durch zu atmen, was nicht funktionierte. Sie schluckte wieder. "Z-zweihundert Dollar, Sir."

"Das ist doch ..." Stephen nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände, um seine Tochter nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen und schnaubte durch die Finger hindurch. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er sich einigermaßen gesammelt hatte. Er nahm die Hände wieder herunter und starrte sie wütend an. "Sag mir mal, wieviel Taschengeld bekommst du von mir in der Woche?"

_Was soll denn die Frage jetzt?_ ... "30 Dollar, Dad."

Nicken. "30 Dollar, ja das ist richtig! Und das ist nicht gerade wenig für einen Teenager in deinem Alter, oder? Wir machen jetzt ein bißchen Mathe ... 200 durch 30 sind? Na?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. "Fast sieben?"

Seufzen. "Ist das eine Frage, Vanessa?"

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. "Fast sieben, Dad!"

"Ja, das ist richtig, also mit anderen Worten ... Du, mein Fräulein gibst dein Taschengeld, was ich dir jede Woche in bar in die Hand drücke, einem wildfremden Kerl und seiner _Clique_, die dir dafür einen gefälschten Ausweis anfertigen! Und das Ganze für geschlagene SIEBEN WOCHEN, VANESSA! TICKST DU NOCH GANZ SAUBER DA OBEN?"

Wieder zuckte sie zusammen. _Verdammt! Er flucht und wird laut, das ist keine sehr gute Kombination!_ "Es es tut mir leid, D-"

"Oh ja, das wird es," schnitt Stephen ihr wütend das Wort ab. "Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wird es dir sehr, sehr leid tun! Das ist sicher und du wirst auch noch nicht mal im Entferntesten daran denken, so etwas wieder zu tun, glaub mir!" Er beugte sich über den Tisch, nahm den richtigen Ausweis in die Finger und stopfte ihn wieder in die Geldbörse seiner Tochter. Vanessa war zurück gewichen und dem Heulen nahe.

Stephen seufzte wieder und fing an ruhiger zu werden. "Dein Taschengeld ist hiermit erstmal gestrichen, für unbestimmte Zeit. Hast du mich verstanden? Ich hab das Ding Mac gezeigt, weisst du? ... Er sagt diese Fälschung ist wirklich gute Arbeit gewesen. Er hat auch zwei Mal hingucken müssen!" Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Für was hast du ihn schon benutzt?"

"Für die Disco," sagte sie sofort und sah ihm dabei in die Augen.

"Welche Disco?"

"D-das _La Boom_," sagte sie leise und wartete auf den nächsten wütenden Ausbruch ihres Vaters. Diese Disco oder Night Club war groß, beliebt und extrem! Eintritt nur ab 16 Jahren und es durfte kein Alkohol ausgeschenkt werden, wenn man nicht 21 Jahre alt war! So waren die Regeln! Für seine kleine Prinzessin war das La Boom auf alle Fälle zu laut, unübersichtlich und gefährlich! Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass die Türsteher seine Kleine da hinein gelassen hatten ...

Vanessa öffnete wieder den Mund und versuchte zu Lächeln und die ganze Sache herunter zu spielen. "Die haben da gute Livemusik, Daddy ..."

_Daddy?_ ... "Das weiss ich, Schätzchen, ich war mit Mac schon mal da drin! Aber für dich ist das noch nichts! Absolut nicht! Ich würde da ja noch nicht mal Alex alleine rein lassen! I- ach vergiss es! Discos sind tabu für dich! Und ganz besonders das La Boom, hast du verstanden? Und zwar bis du 21 bist!"

_Toll, jetzt rastet er total aus ... _Sie öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren. "Aber DA-"

Er hob warnend einen Finger. "AH! Tu das nicht, Vanessa!"

Schnell schloss sie den Mund wieder und schluckte ihren Frust, den sie langsam spürte, hinunter. Die Story, die sie ihm erzählt hatte, klang wirklich nicht so nach ihr, aber Stephen wusste, dass sie nicht log. "Für was noch?"

"Nichts!"

"Alkohol?"

Kopfschütteln und große, ungläubige Augen. "Nein, Sir!"

"Okay, ich glaub dir das," gab er dann zu und grinste. "Ich denke, du wirst dir dein Grab auch nicht noch tiefer schaufeln und mir noch dreist ins Gesicht lügen, oder?"

"Eh, nein, Dad!"

"Drogen?"

Erstaunt und etwas überrumpelt von dieser Frage, riss sie den Mund auf und schrie los. "Ahh DAAAAD! D-DAS DENKST DU DOCH JETZT NICHT WIRKLICH, ODER?"

Jetzt stand Dr. Connors auf und richtete einen Finger auf sie. "ICH WEISS NICHT MEHR, WAS ICH DENKEN SOLL, VANESSA! DU HAST EINEN GEFÄLSCHTEN AUSWEIS IN DEINEM SCHRANK VERSTECKT UND DIE GANZE ZEIT VOR MIR GEHEIM GEHALTEN! WAS SOLL ICH DEINER MEINUNG NACH, DENKEN?"

Sie sagte nichts aus Angst, dass es falsch wäre und er sich nur noch mehr aufregte.

Er fuhr wütend aber leise fort. "Wenn du noch einmal laut wirst und mich anschreist, passiert was! Ist das klar?"

Seine Augen hatten Feuer gefangen. Stephen biss sich auf die Zähne, nahm den Finger wieder herunter und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa. Er seufzte. "Gib mir eine Antwort bitte! Verbal und ohne laut zu werden!"

Das Mädchen fummelte an ihren dunkelen Haaren herum und sah ihn an. "Nein, Sir. Keine Drogen."

Er nickte zustimmend. "Gut. Du nimmst jetzt deine Sachen und bringst sie nach oben und in dein Zimmer."

Vanessa erhob sich sofort, doch Stephen war noch nicht fertig mit seiner Anweisung. Er hob einen Finger. "Ich will, dass du deinen Laptop abkoppelst und deinen I-Pod und mir beides ins Schlafzimmer und auf das Bett legst. Jetzt! Hast du verstanden?" Er sah auf das Handy, was noch auf dem Tisch lag, nahm es hoch und reichte es ihr. "Und _das_ hier, machst du bitte aus und legst es dazu! Okay? Du kommst sofort wieder! Ab!"

Mit zittriger Hand nahm sie ihm das Handy ab und steckte es in die Känguruhtasche des Pullovers. Dann griff Stephens Tochter nach ihrer Jacke und dem Rucksack. Die Geldbörse steckte sie in die Jackentasche und verschwand dann die Stufen hinauf und in die Lobby.

Stephen blieb zurück, legte eine Hand an seinen Mund und starrte seiner _Kleinen_ nach. Sie hatte ihn die ganze Zeit belogen und sich in Discos geschlichen mit einem gefälschten Ausweis, den sie dann noch in einem stinkenden und zugemüllten Hinterhofladen erstanden hatte! Und das auch noch für schlappe 200 Mäuse! _Einfach unfassbar_ ... Stephen griff nach seiner Tasse Kaffee und trank ihn in einem Zug aus, bevor er oben Vanessas Zimmertür hörte, die geöffnet wurde. Der Arzt atmete tief durch, während er weiter zu hörte, wie sein Kind ihre elektronischen Geräte, die sie über alles liebte, wenig später über den Flur trug. Stephen würde die Sachen später am Abend in den Kleiderschrank schließen und zwar für einige Tage, das war bereits sicher!

Vanessa stand etwas blass und fertig vor dem Bett von Mac und ihrem Vater und legte den Laptop auf die umgeschlagene, graue Decke. Sie hatte ihn vom Strom genommen und dann schweren Herzens über den Flur und bis ganz nach hinten in das Schlafzimmer getragen. Wie hatte er nur von dem verdammten Ausweis erfahren? Gut, er hatte ihn gefunden, aber ... wie findet man den, wenn er doch sicher im Schrank unter den Pullovern versteckt war? Hatte Stephen geschnüffelt? Als das Mädchen vorhin in ihr Zimmer gegangen war, sah alles noch so aus, wie heute Morgen. Sie seufzte und strich noch mal über den Deckel des Laptops, dann fingerte sie ihren I-Pod aus den Känguruhtaschen des schwarzen Kapuzenpullovers und legte ihn daneben. Das geliebte Handy folgte. Sie stoppte in der Bewegung und überlegte, ob sie ihrer Freundin Beth noch schnell eine SMS schicken und ihr erklären sollte, warum sie ab jetzt nicht mehr mit dem Handy telefonieren durfte. Schnell sah sie sich nach hinten um, doch ihr Vater war scheinbar im Wohnzimmer und wartete auf sie. _Spitze_ ...

Sie sank auf das Bett, schlug die Beine übereinander und öffnete das SMS-Programm. Während Vanessa schnell schrieb, hatte sie immer ein Ohr auf Nebengeräusche um sie herum und besonders auf die Treppe. Sollte Stephen sie hier bei erwischen, wäre das sicher nicht sehr produktiv für ihre jetzige Situation! Schließlich hatte er gesagt, dass sie sofort wieder nach unten kommen sollte. Sie tippte weiter, bis sie wirklich die Stufen der Holztreppe hörte, die knarrten und seine hastigen Schritte. _Scheisse_ ... Schnell drückte sie auf _Senden_, bevor sie zu der Tür sah und dort wirklich Stephen auftauchte.

Seine Augen suchten erst das Nokia in ihrer Hand - dann sie! Er legte seine rechte Hand an den weißen Rahmen, stützte sich etwas ab und starrte sie verärgert an. Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete er endlich den Mund. "Hatte ich nicht gesagt, du sollst sofort wieder runter kommen, wenn du fertig bist?"

"Ehm," begann sie leise und ließ das Handy in ihrer Hand auf ihren Schoß sinken. "J-ja, aber ich m-musste doch Beth noch-"

Er unterbrach sie sofort. "Beth? _Beth_ interessiert mich nicht, Vanessa! Mach bitte das verdammte Handy aus und schieb deinen Hintern jetzt runter ins Wohnzimmer! Sofort!"

_Scheisse, jetzt flucht er schon wieder ... Ich bin so was von fällig! Wo sind große Brüder, wenn man sie __braucht? Aber, die könnten jetzt auch nichts mehr machen!_ Vanessa schluckte schwer, stellte das Mobiltelefon aus und legte es neben den zugeklappten Laptop. "Ja, Sir ..." Dann fiel ihr noch eine Frage ein, die sie die ganze Zeit stellen wollte, sich aber nicht getraut hatte. "Dad?"

"Was ist," fragte er etwas genervt und sah sie an. Seine Position an der Schlafzimmertür hielt er aufrecht!

"Wie hast du den eigentlich gefunden," fragte Vanessa und merkte nicht, dass ihre Stimme leicht gereizt rüberkam und um eine Oktave lauter wurde. "Ich meine, hast du mein Zimmer durchwühlt und meinen Schrank ausgeräumt oder was?"

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Wie konnte sie es wagen, ihn jetzt auch noch in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu beschuldigen? Auch wenn ihre Stimme lauter geworden war, Stephen blieb gefasst und ruhig. "Nein, ich habe ganz sicher nicht deine Sachen durchwühlt, Schatz. Ich habe Wäsche gemacht, falls es dich interessiert und die wollte ich dann in eure Schränke räumen. Und da ist mir dieser Ausweis vor die Füße gefallen, alles klar? Ich- ich hatte doch keinen Verdacht, Vanessa. Das ... Wie kannst du so was von mir denken?"

_Oh, man ... Jetzt hab ich ihn zu tiefst gekränkt! Spitze gemacht, Vanessa Marie Connors! Du bist echt zu blöde _... Vanessa sah ihn entschuldigend an. "Tut mir leid, Dad." Ihre Stimme war ein Flüstern.

Schnell stand sie auf und ging auf ihren Vater zu, der aber nicht zur Seite trat um ihr Platz zu machen, sondern in der Tür stehen blieb. Betroffen blickte er auf das Bett und versuchte sich nicht all zu viele Gedanken über Vanessas letzten Satz zu machen. Vielleicht hatte sie es auch gar nicht so gemeint? Doch! Das hatte sie!

Der Arzt des _Forest-Hills Hospital _seufzte leise und klopfte leicht mit den Fingern auf dem Holz des Türrahmens herum. Er sah nach oben an die Zimmerdecke und atmete tief durch die Nase ein. Seine Tochter versuchte ihn nicht an zu sehen und drängte sich an seinem Körper vorbei. Sie lief schnell über den Flur und war die Treppe hinunter, noch ehe Stephen sich ganz zu ihr umdrehen konnte. Als sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, betrachtete der Arzt kurz die auf dem Bett aufgereihten elektronischen Geräte, öffnete kurz die Klappe des Laptop und schloss sie dann wieder. Der I-Pod war ausgestellt und das Handy ebenfalls.

Er schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. "Wie kann sie nur denken, dass ich ihr Zimmer durchwühle?"

Das hatte er noch nie getan! Und das würde er auch nie tun, nicht wenn seine Kinder nicht dabei waren, also hinter ihrem Rücken und auch erst bei einem begründeten Verdacht! Mit der rechten Hand schob Stephen die Elektrogeräte ein wenig zur Seite und setzte sich auf das Ende des Bettes, von dem er die Tür sehen konnte. Ja, einmal hatte er so eine Suchaktion gestartet. Stephen hatte vor zwei Jahren den Verdacht gehabt, dass sein Ältester, Alexander, mit ein paar Freunden Pott geraucht hatte. Alex hatte das natürlich an dem Abend wehemment abgestritten, doch seine Pupillen waren ein sehr deutliches Zeichen gewesen. Also hatte Stephen ihm nicht geglaubt - kein Stück - und war dann mit ihm gemeinsam in seinem Zimmer verschwunden und hatte alles auf den Kopf gestellt. Alex hatte natürlich heftig protestiert, doch sein Vater war hart geblieben. Nach einer ganzen Stunde wildem Suchens und nachdem Alex zum wiederholten Mal seine Unschuld beteuert hatte, war Stephen durch! Der Arzt hatte nichts gefunden - kein Marihuana oder andere Drogen, die sein Junge geraucht oder geschluckt haben konnte. Und dann plötzlich, als Stephen bei dem Verhör eine etwas härtere Gangart eingelegt hatte, war Alex zusammen gebrochen und hatte seinem Dad gebeichtet, dass er sich aus seinem Koffer bedient hatte.

Der damals 14-Jährige hatte ihm ein Schmerzmittel gestohlen - in Tablettenform - weil er mit ein paar Jungs eine Art Mutprobe abgezogen hatte, die leider schief gelaufen war. Alex hatte sich am Knie verletzt und Stephen natürlich nichts gesagt! Und damit das Ganze nicht aufflog, hatte sich Alex an dem Schmerzmittel _Oxycodon_ bedient. Doch leider hatte er natürlich den Beipackzettel nicht gelesen und die Nebenwirkungen, wie große Pupillen, die etwas unkontrolliert herum zuckten, außer Acht gelassen. Dem Unfallchirurg war die Veränderung der Augen leider sofort aufgefallen und er hatte an Drogenmißbrauch gedacht und so Alex' Zimmer durchsucht.

Stephen sass auf dem Ehebett und schüttelte den Kopf. Schließlich erhob er sich wieder. Langsam blies er die Luft aus seinen Lungen durch den Mund nach draußen, wandte sich um, trat aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er ging den Flur hinunter, betrat die Wendeltreppe und stieg die Stufen hinunter. Stephen durchquerte schnellen Schrittes die Lobby und betrat dann das Wohnzimmer.

Vanessa sass wieder auf ihrem Sofa und hatte ihre Tasse zwischen den Fingern. Nervös krallte sie sich an dem Porzellan fest. Schnell ging er zu ihr, nahm ihre Tasse und seine eigene und brachte beides zurück in die Küche. Vanessa sagte nichts. Als er wieder zurück kam, betrachtete sie ihn traurig. Das Mädchen wusste, dass sie gerade oben einen enormen Fehler gemacht hatte und der war leider nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen. "Es tut mir leid wegen gerade, Dad. Wirklich ... Ich weiss doch, dass du so was nie machen würdest."

Der Arzt blieb an der Schiebetür und auf der untersten Stufe stehen und stützte die Hände in die Hüften. "Ach? Nur das tut dir leid? Die anderen Sachen sind okay, ja?"

Kopfschütteln. "Nein, ich ... Das mit dem Ausweis tut mir natürlich auch leid!"

"Hör auf mir so einen Mist zu erzählen. Du hast dieses Ding die ganze Zeit vor mir versteckt, weil du ganz genau wusstest, dass es falsch war," sagte er wütend. "Wenn ich mit dir durch bin, dann wird es dir leid tun und zwar richtig! Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt keine Zeit mehr vertrödeln, denn deine Brüder langweilen sich sicher bei Mac!" Sie sah ihn panisch an und schluckte. Stephen wies mit dem Kopf auf den Platz zwischen dem Sofa und seiner Praxis. "Rüber da!"

Tief atmete das Mädchen durch und erhob sich wieder. Sie ging um das Sofa herum und stellte sich hinter die Lehne, so wie ihr Vater es gewünscht hatte. Stephen drehte sich um und schloss die Schiebetür. Als nächstes ging er langsam von Fenster zu Fenster und zog mit zwei Fingern an den Strippen der dünnen Bambusrollos und ließ sie hinunter, damit die Privatsphäre geschützt war. Er kam wieder zurück. Während des Gehens schob Stephen sich die Ärmel des Pullovers nach oben und bis unter die Ellbogen. Der braunhaarige Mann fingerte die Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche, trat an den Schrank und schloss ihn mit dem kleinen Schlüssel auf. Die Türen quietschten etwas. "Dich müsste ich mal ölen, was," sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, doch Vanessa hatte ihn gehört.

"Eh, ich hol das Öl," rief sie und drehte sich um.

"AH! AH! AH!" Stephen sah hinter sich und Vanessa stoppte sofort. "Hiergeblieben! Das kannst du nachher machen!"

"Okay," gab seine Tochter leise und etwas enttäuscht zurück, als sie merkte, dass aus ihrer Zeitschinderei nichts wurde. _Toll! Jetzt darf ich nachher diesen verfluchten Schrank ölen ... Klasse! _

Ihr Vater sah in den Schrank und nahm den dünnen Stock heraus. Mit der freien Hand knallte er die Türen zu und legte seine Schlüssel auf das kleine Regal an der Wand. Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Kind um, die ihm flehend entgegen blickte. Stephen blieb hart und schüttelte den Kopf. "Dieser Blick zieht heute nicht! Runter mit den Hosen und über die Lehne, Vanessa!"

_Mist, verdammter_ ... Irgendwie hatte sie noch mal gehofft, dass sie ihn erweichen konnte, aber das war nicht der Fall! Also ergab sich Vanessa ihrem Schicksal und drehte sich zu dem Sofa und von ihrem Vater weg. Sie zog ihren Pullover über den Kopf und legte ihn auf die Sitzfläche des beigen Sofas. Als nächstes begann sie die Knöpfe der Jeans zu öffnen - einen nach dem anderen und ganz langsam. Wenige Sekunden später zog sie die Hose über ihre Hüfte und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Ihr schwarzer Slip traf sich mit der blauen Jeans an ihren Turnschuhen. Vanessa sah Stephen nicht mehr an, sondern beugte sich über die Lehne und zu ihrem Pullover hinunter. Sie nahm den dicken Stoff zwischen die Arme und drückte ihr hübsches Gesicht hinein. Sie hörte, wie ihr Vater hinter sie trat und dann spürte sie seine Hand, die über ihren Rücken strich. Es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl, was leider viel zu schnell wieder verschwand.

"Wir fangen jetzt an, okay," sagte der Arzt leise und klopfte ihr noch mal kurz auf das schwarze T-Shirt. Vanessa nuschelte irgend etwas unverständliches in den dicken Stoff hinein. Ihr Dad ging zurück, nahm den Stock nach oben und ließ ihn krachend auf Vanessas nackte Hinterseite fallen. Der erste Hieb brachte ihr nichts als einen unaussprechlichen Schmerz und sie riss die Augen auf. Der Schrei, den sie ausstieß war laut. Es brannte höllisch. Der zweite Hieb folgte sofort und traf an der genau gleichen Stelle. Sie drückte ihr Gesicht wieder in den Pullover. Wieder ein Schlag. Und noch einer. Das Brennen wurde von mal zu mal stärker und beißender. 10. Sie schluckte, während ihr Vater ihr den nächsten Hieb verpasste.

Wieviele sie kriegen würde, wusste sie nicht. Das sagte er fast nie! Damit sie sich keine Hoffnungen auf ein baldiges Ende machen konnten. _Psychologie_ nannte man das wohl ...

Sie biss in den Pullover, als sie die nächsten Hiebe trafen, obwohl sie so laut schreien durfte, wie sie wollte, doch es war ihr peinlich, auch wenn es niemand außer ihrem Vater hören konnte. Wieder schlug er zu. Das Geräusch, was der dünne Stock machte, wenn er zischend durch die Luft gezogen wurde, kannte sie gut. Und es war grausam. 20 ... 25. Ein gut plazierter Hieb auf ihre Pobacken ließ sie zusammen zucken und los jammern. Vanessa krallte ihre Fingernägel in den Pullover und biss immer noch in den Stoff. Der nächste Hieb war so scharf, dass sie schon wieder ihr Gesicht hoch reißen musste und ihr Tränen die Wange hinunter liefen.

Stephen hatte inzwischen seinen Rythmus gefunden und Vanessa bildete sich ein, ungefähr zu wissen, wann der nächste Schlag mit dem Stock kommen würde. Aber sicher war sie sich nicht. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? In so eine abgelegene Spelunke zu gehen, dort mit fremden Typen zu reden und einen gefälschten Ausweis zu ordern, mit dem sie dann, nachdem sie sich total aufgetakelt hatte, in die Discos kam? Ihre Gedanken, wurden von dem Stock unterbrochen, der wieder auf ihrem nackten und bereits sehr wunden Po landete. Sie zischte laut und versteifte sich jetzt. Vielleicht würde es dann nicht ganz so weh tun? Sie schluckte und versuchte zu atmen. Nachdem Stephen den nächsten Hieb gesetzt hatte, ließ er den Stock kurz sinken.

"Nicht anspannen," warnte er sie leise und wartete ab. "Atmen!"

Sie drehte ihren Kopf nach hinten und nuschelte leise, aber trotzig. "Das kannst du leicht sagen ..."

_Zack!_ Vanessa riss die Augen auf. Der Hieb hatte gesessen und war eine deutliche Warnung gewesen. Schnell drückte sie ihr Gesicht wieder nach unten und biss sich auf die Lippe. Die nächsten Schläge wurden auch nicht gerade leichter und angenehmer. Es dauerte noch ganze zehn Minuten, bis er den letzten Schlag von ganzen 50 austeilte und den Stock dann sinken ließ. Stephen legte ihn auf das Sofa und beugte sich über seine schluchzende und weinende Tochter, die zitterte. Mit der rechten Hand rieb er ihr leicht den Rücken und beugte sich noch näher an ihr Ohr heran. "Möchtest du in dein Bett oder willst du hier mit mir auf dem Sofa bleiben?"

Sie hustete leicht und nahm dann langsam den Kopf hoch. "H-h-hier m-mit dir ..."

"Okay, dann machen wir das." Er streichelte ihr durch die dunkelen Haare und half ihr dann auf die Beine. Vanessa fiel ihm in die Arme und ließ ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter sinken. Stephen drückte sie sanft und liebevoll an sich und murmelte weiter beruhigende Worte in ihr Ohr. Langsam schaukelte er sie hin und her und seine Tochter schluchzte in seinen Pullover hinein. Ihr Herz pochte.

"Daddy," jammerte sie laut. "Es tut mir so leid. Ent- entschuldige bitte!"

Stephen rieb ihr den Rücken, drückte sie dann von sich weg und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann nahm er sie wieder in die Arme und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Hals. Seine Stimme war leise und beruhigend. "Ist doch schon gut. Ich verzeihe dir. Alles ist gut. Beruhig dich jetzt. Sch ... Vanessa, ich bin doch hier. ... Sch ... schön atmen, so ist es gut. Ich liebe dich."

"I-ich dich auch, Daddy ..."

Er war erleichtert, diese drei Worte von ihr zu hören. Kurz sah er an die Zimmerdecke, dann drückte er wieder seine weiche und warme Wange an ihre. Einige Minuten standen sie so da und sagten nichts. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Schließlich, als sie noch ruhiger war, brachte Stephen sie langsam um das Sofa herum und sie legte sich bäuchlings darauf.

"Ich komm gleich wieder, Prinzessin," raunte er ihr leise zu und ging in seine Praxis. Dort nahm er einige Utensilien aus den Glasvitrinen und Schubladen und trug alles zum Tisch zurück. Stephen setzte sich seufzend neben sein weinendes Kind und streifte sich ein Paar Latexhandschuhe über die Hände. Ganz behutsam säuberte der Arzt die roten Striemen und gab dann etwas Salbe auf die wunden Stellen. Seine Tochter zuckte zusammen und zischte leise vor Schmerz.

"Sch ... ist schon gut, Schätzchen. Das hast du gut gemacht," beruhigte er sie leise und räumte dann die medizinischen Sachen schnell wieder weg. Er wusste, dass sie das hasste und so hatte er sich extra beeilt. Stephen ging in die Küche und an den Kühlschrank, holte ein Ice-Pack aus dem Gefrierfach und wickelte es in ein kariertes Handtuch, was er wieder ins Wohnzimmer trug. Die Schiebetür ließ er auf. Vorsichtig legte er das Pack auf ihren roten Po, streichelte ihr noch mal über das Haar und holte dann eine schwarze Trainingshose aus ihrem Zimmer und sein Handy aus der Lobby. Er zog ihr sachte die Jeans aus, damit sie es bequemer hatte und warf sie auf das andere Sofa. Bedrückt betrachtete er seine Tochter kurz, bevor er sich dann mit der Fernbedienung links neben sie setzte und eines der Kissen und ihren Pullover auf seinen Oberschenkel zog. Sie bettete ihren Kopf darauf, atmete den Geruch ihres Vaters und den in dem Kleidungsstück ein, während sie weiter schluchzte. Stephen faltete die Decke auseinander und warf sie über ihre nackten Beine. Dann endlich atmete er tief durch und legte einen Arm um ihren Körper. Sanft streichelte er ihren Bauch, zog die Decke noch mal etwas höher und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Schnell regulierte er die Lautstärke auf ein Minimum, so dass Vanessa einschlafen konnte.

Dann fiel Stephen etwas ein. Er sah auf seine Tochter hinab. "Prinzessin?"

Sie bewegte sich etwas auf seinem Bein. "Hm?"

"Eine Frage hätte ich da doch noch ... Wie lange hast du den Ausweis schon? Und woher hast du das viele Geld für diese Fälschung her gehabt?"

"Das waren zwei Fragen, Daddy!"

In der nächsten Sekunde spürte sie einen pochenden Schmerz auf ihrer Hinterseite und sie riss die Augen auf. "AH!"

Der Arzt legte seine rechte Hand oben auf die Lehne des Sofas. "Werd ja nicht frech, okay?"

Stille. "Vanessa? Antwort bitte!"

Sie seufzte leise. "Ich hab ihn seit zwei Wochen. U-und ich hab das Geld nicht bei dir geklaut ..."

"Das wollen wir doch erst mal sehen," gab der Mann bissig zurück, stand mit einem Ruck auf und seine Tochter fiel auf ihren wunden Hintern. Sie zischte leise und legte sich dann wieder auf den Bauch. Sie sah Stephen nach, der durch das Wohnzimmer eilte und die Lobby aufsuchte.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. "DAD! Ich sag doch d-"

Er wirbelte herum und funkelte sie wütend an. "Was dagegen, wenn ich selbst nach sehe? Ich vertraue dir nämlich nicht mehr, mein Engel!"

Vanessa ließ frustriert ihren Kopf auf das Kissen fallen und hörte wie ihr Vater in der Lobby die Schublade des Sektretärs auf zog. Stephen nahm den weißen Umschlag heraus, öffnete ihn und lugte hinein. Schnell zählte der Mann die Dollarnoten durch und legte ihn dann zu frieden wieder in die Schublade. Er seufzte und schloss den Sekretär wieder mit dem Ellbogen. Schnell ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich dicht neben Vanessa, die wieder ihren Kopf hoch nahm und wartete bis Stephen das Kissen wieder auf seinem Oberschenkel positioniert hatte. Sie seufzte müde. "ich sag doch, ich hab es dir nicht geklaut!"

Er nahm seine Hand und strich ihr durch das Haar. "Woher hast du es dann? Hast du deine Brüder angepumpt oder was?"

Seine Kleine schluckte. "Nein! Ich hab es gespart, Dad."

Jetzt war der Arzt etwas erleichtert. "Danke für die ehrliche Antwort. Okay, du hast es extra gespart für den gefälschten Ausweis! Unbegreiflich!" Er rollte mit den Augen, was Vanessa nicht sah.

"Wie oft hast du ihn schon benutzt," fragte Stephen weiter und sah sie von oben herab an.

Sie überlegte kurz. Er wurde ungeduldig. "Du weisst es nicht mehr?"

"Ehm, d-doch ich ... ehm zwei Mal, Sir."

"Für die Disco," folgerte er. Sie nickte. Er hakte nach. "Du warst aber nicht alleine in der Disco, oder?"

_Scheisse ... warum muss er das jetzt fragen? Ich hab so gehofft, dass ich sie raushalten kann!_ "Mit ..."

"Antwortest du mir bitte," sagte Stephen jetzt etwas strenger. "Wir hatten eine Vereinbarung, richtig? Wenn ich etwas frage, möchte ich präzise und sofortige Antworten haben und keine Lügen, mein Engel. Also mit wem?"

"Beth."

Er rollte mit den Augen. "Warum wundert mich das nicht? Ich werde Morgen mal bei ihren Eltern anrufen."

"Oh, Dad," jammerte sie jetzt laut und hielt sich eine Hand vor die Augen. "Bitte!"

"Das hättest du dir auch vorher überlegen müssen, genau so wie Beth! ...Gut! Schlaf jetzt ..." Sie hat für den Ausweis g_espart!_ ...

"Dad?"

Stephen schloss die Augen und drückte sich in das weiche Sofa hinein. "Mhm?"

"Du vertraust mir nicht mehr, oder," fragte seine Tochter leise und zaghaft.

"Nein, im Moment nicht! Aber du kannst dir mein Vertrauen zurück verdienen. Ich denke, das kriegen wir hin! Irgendwann ... Und jetzt versuch ein bißchen zu schlafen."

"Okay ..."

Nachdem Stephen einen guten Sender gefunden hatte, warf er wie beiläufig einen Blick auf den Ausweis, der noch immer auf dem Tisch lag. Nur gut, dass die Cops sie mit dem Ding nicht auf frischer Tat ertappt hatten. Ein paar Minuten später schlief Vanessa tatsächlich auf seinem Schoß ein und auch Stephen schloss die Augen und döste im Sitzen weg. Ja, der Tag war anstrengend gewesen und kam ganz sicher nicht auf seine Top-Ten Liste seiner _Lieblingstage_! Später am Abend, als Alex und David auch wieder im Haus waren, ließ Stephen seine Tochter den Ausweis mit der Schere einmal durchschneiden und warf ihn dann in den Papierkorb. Sie musste ihm die genau Adresse dieser Fälscherbande geben und er gab sie an Mac weiter, der mit ein paar Jungs da mal vorbeischauen würde um der Sache ein Ende zu bereiten. Stephen packte ihren Laptop, I-Pod und das Handy in seinen Kleiderschrank, schloss ab und teilte ihr noch mit, dass sie eine Woche lang Hausarrest inklusive Telefonverbot hatte. Für die elektronischen Geräte, gab es erst mal keine Zeitangabe. Aber bis sie ihm zeigte, dass er ihr wieder vertrauen konnte, blieben sie unter Verschluss!

Am Abend lag Vanessa in ihrem Zimmer und bäuchlings auf ihrem Bett. Sie hatte eine Modezeitschrift vor sich und blätterte gelangweilt darin herum. Mit den Gedanken war sie jedoch nicht bei den vielen Kleidern und Hosen, sondern bei ihrem Vater. Ja, sie hatte Stephen dreist hintergangen und vor vier Stunden die Rechung dafür bezahlt. Ihr Hintern brannte höllisch und alles tat weh. Jede Bewegung bei der der größte Muskel im menschlichen Körper beansprucht wurde. Gehen, Treppen laufen und Sitzen war ja sowieso nicht drin! Sie schnaubte und blätterte die Seite um. Ihre Bettdecke hing über ihren Beinen. Auf ihrem ledierten und nackten Hinterteil lag ein neues Ice-Pack in Rot. Die Kälte tat gut! Kurz streckte sie sich nach links und versuchte an die Dose Cola zu kommen, die Stephen ihr gebracht hatte und zuckte dann jammernd zusammen, als der Schmerz schlimmer wurde. "VERDAMMTER MI-"

Es klopfte an ihrer Tür. Schnaufend sank sie mit dem Gesicht auf die Zeitschrift und ließ den Arm sinken, ohne die Dose im Entferntesten berührt zu haben. Sie kam nicht ran ... "JA!"

Die weiße Tür ging auf und ihr Bruder David kam hinein. Er lehnte die Tür an und kam zu ihr ans Bett. "He!"

"He," murmelte sie in die Zeitung und rupfte dann ihr Kopfkissen unter das Kinn. David nahm den Schreibtischstuhl, zog ihn zum Bett und setzte sich. Kurz betrachtete er seine kleine Schwester mitleidig. Das Ice-Pack war ihm auch nicht entgangen. "Er hat's dir richtig gegeben, oder?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Was glaubst du denn?"

"Sorry," entschuldigte sich ihr Bruder bei ihr und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Dann grinste er dämlich. "Wie war's denn?"

Vanessa hob ihren Kopf an und stemmte sich mit den Händen auf der Matratze ab. "WIE ES WAR? IST DAS DEIN ERNST?" Sie streckte wieder den linken Arm aus. "Hör auf mir so dämliche Fragen zu stellen, David und gib mir lieber diese beschissene Dose!"

Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Wow! So schlimm ja?"

Seine Schwester funkelte ihn wütend an. "HAU ENDLICH AB! Oder willst du dass ich ihm doch noch stecke, dass du gestern Abend nicht zu Hause warst, sondern auf der Party?"

"Auf welcher _Party_," konnten sie plötzlich Stephens Stimme hören.

David zuckte zusammen und drehte seinen Kopf ganz langsam in Richtung Tür. Die Tür war nicht mehr angelehnt, sondern stand weit offen. Im Türrahmen stand sein Vater und betrachtete die beiden Kinder mit einem finsteren Blick - der aber zum größten Teil auf _ihm_ haftete!

Der Junge stöhnte und warf die Hände vor das Gesicht. "Scheisse."

Auch Vanessa hatte große Augen bekommen und schluckte. Schnell sah sie David an. "E-e-entschuldige, das wollte ich nicht, ich-"

Stephens Sohn nickte nur. "Mhm!"

Jetzt fand auch der Arzt seine Sprache wieder. "Hast du nicht Hausarrest, Freundchen?"

David räusperte sich. "Ehm, ja!"

Stephen legte den Kopf schief und trat einen Schritt in das Zimmer. "Siehst du mich bitte an, wenn ich mit dir spreche? Geht das?"

So schnell er konnte wandte David seinem Vater seine Aufmerksamkeit zu. "Entschuldige."

"Du hast also deinen Hausarrest gebrochen und bist auf diese Party gegangen, ja," folgerte Stephen schnell und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Er fuhr fort - mit der selben eisigen und strengen Stimme, die seine Kinder fürchteten! "Ich denke, du hast auch was getrunken? Ist das richtig?"

_Lüg, lüg, lüg_ ... "Ja, Sir," gab der Junge leise zurück und musste sich zwingen seinem Vater weiterhin in die Augen zu sehen. Er schluckte. "Es tut mir leid ..." _Du blöder Volltrottel! Wo warst du, als Gott das Gehirn verteilt hat, hä? ..._

Stephen atmete langsam aus und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann hörten sie einen Schlüssel in der Haustür.

"HEY, SCHÄTZCHEN," rief Detective Taylor von unten fröhlich und ließ die Tür zu fallen. "ICH BIN DA!"

Der Arzt sah kurz auf den Flur, dann wieder seinen Sohn an, der kreidebleich geworden war. Stephen hob einen Finger und lockte ihn zu sich. David stand vom Stuhl auf und ging schnell zu ihm hinüber, bevor er noch eine mündliche Aufforderung bekommen konnte. Stephen packte ihn am Kragen des dunkelblauen T-Shirts und zog ihn zu sich. "Wir klären das Morgen, David. Ganz in Ruhe und nur wir zwei! Denn jetzt brauche ich ein bißchen Zeit mit meinem Verlobten da unten und ich will nicht gestört werden! Von _Niemandem_, hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

David räusperte sich und nickte schnell. "Ja, Sir."

"Schön," gab sein Vater zurück, grinste teuflisch und löste die Finger langsam wieder. "Gib's an Alex weiter!"

"T-tu ich, Dad."

Sie sahen sich kurz an, doch es war Vanessa, die wieder das Wort ergriff und so die Aufmerksamkeit ihres müden Vaters auf sich zog. "Ehm, Daddy?"

Stephen rollte in Gedanken mit den Augen. _Was will sie jetzt von mir?_ Er ließ den blauen Stoff von Davids Shirt los und sah an ihm vorbei zu Vanessa, die ihn anlächelte. Sie versuchte es zumindest.

"Ehm, k-kann ich mal eben telefonieren? Bitte?"

"Mit wem denn," fragte Stephen seufzend. "Schatz, es ist doch schon spät."

"West Virginia," vermutete sein Sohn laut, legte einen Finger an sein Kinn, so als ob er überlegen müsste und grinste dann.

Stephen legte den Kopf schief und Vanessa begann sofort zu betteln. "Bitte, Dad! Bitte, bitte, bitte ..."

Genervt hob der Arzt der Notaufnahme die Hände und ließ sie frustriert wieder fallen. "Nein, du hast Telefonverbot für eine Woche! Sully muss leider erstmal warten! Außerdem ist es auch in West Virginia bereits spät und ich kann mir denken, dass auch ein First-Lieutenant seinen Schlaf braucht oder?"

Jetzt war es seine Kleine, die frustriert war und ihn bitterböse ansah.

David war so nett und verfasste das direkte Verbot von Stephen noch mal in seine eigenen Worte, auch wann das niemanden interessierte. Er grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. Ja, er war jetzt wieder schadenfroh, dass seiine kleine Schwester ein Verbot mehr hatte aufgebrummt bekommen. "Wow! Dresche, Hausarrest, Taschengeldentzug, keine Elektrogeräte und Telefonverbot? Du hast heute echt schlechte Karten, Vanessa!"

Ok, jetzt war sie sauer! Wütend rupfte sie eines ihrer kleinen Kissen vom Bett und schleuderte es zu ihrem Bruder hinüber, der diesen Angriff aber schon voraus geahnt hatte und sich schnell duckte. Stephen bekam das Kissen ab. Mitten ins Gesicht! Der Arzt zwinkerte kurz und seufzte leise

Seine Tochter hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. "Ups. Sorry, Dad."

Connors bückte sich ein Stück, packte das Kopfkissen an einem Zipfel und warf es in hohem Bogen auf das Bett zurück, während David lachte. Stephen zog die Ärmel an seinem Pullover gerade. "Vanessa, es bleibt dabei! Kein Sully für eine Woche! Aber deinen Onkel kannst du gerne anrufen und ihm berichten von dieser ... Kartenaktion!"

"Ich passe," sagte sie leise und grub wieder ihr Gesicht in das Kissen. "David verzieh dich endlich!"

Stephen wandte sich um. "Geh in dein Zimmer, David!"

Sein Sohn sprintete an ihm vorbei und war innerhalb von drei Sekunden hinaus und auf dem Flur verschwunden. Vanessa und Stephen hörten die Zimmertür und dann nichts mehr.

Der Mann sah wieder seine Tochter an und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Woher wusstest du das eigentlich, dass er ... auf dieser Party war?"

"I-ich hab ihn ... gestern gesehen, als er zurück gekommen ist," gab sie zurück und sah Stephen wehleidig ins Gesicht. "Entschuldige, dass ich nichts gesagt habe, Dad. Aber wir Kinder müssen doch eine Front gegen Mac und dich bilden, oder nicht?"

Er seufzte und grinste dann. "Ja, klar! Das ist doch in jeder Familie so! Aber tu mir bitte den Gefallen und ruf mich, wenn er mal irgendwo fast tot in der Ecke liegt und nicht mehr aufstehen kann, weil er zu betrunken ist, Vanessa. Ich mein das ernst! Mit Alkohol macht man keine Scherze. Darüber werde ich mit ihm Morgen auch noch mal ein ernstes Wort reden!"

Sie nickte. "Ja, okay."

"Schlafen!"

Sie klappte die Zeitschrift zu und wollte sich gerade hin legen, als ihr wieder die Dose Cola einfiel. Sie streckte die Hand aus. "Dad?"

Ihr Vater seufzte leise, ging durch das Zimmer und nahm die Dose vom Boden. Er reichte sie seiner kleinen Prinzessin und die trank gierig einen großen Schluck. Koffeein am Abend, besonders gegen fast zehn Uhr, war natürlich nicht das Tollste, doch Stephen drückte diesmal ein Auge zu. Vanessa stellte die Dose auf den Nachttisch und Stephen drückte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann streichelte er ihr noch mal über das weiche Haar und lächelte. "Schlaf gut, Vanessa. Bis Morgen! Wenn irgendetwas ist, dann sag Bescheid, okay?"

"Ja, mach ich! Schlaf gut. Nacht, Daddy!"

Stephen drehte sich um und trat aus dem Zimmer hinaus, damit Vanessa schlafen konnte. Der Flur war leer. Alle Kinder waren in ihrem Zimmer und respektierten seinen Wunsch nach Ruhe und Privatsphäre! Er seufzte leise und stieg die Wendeltrepppe hinunter in die Lobby des Hauses. Mac war in der Küche und schob eine große Fertigpizza in den Backofen. Er hatte Hunger und um Essen zu bestellen, war es zu spät. Stephen ging zu ihm und sie küssten sich zärtlich auf den Mund. Mac schlang seine Arme um den Rücken seines Verlobten und küsste ihn noch mal. Stephen ging sofort auf den Kuss ein, drückte Mac nach hinten und an die Anrichte gegenüber der Tür und schloss seine Augen um nichts mehr sehen zu müssen, sondern nur noch zu spüren. Liebe, Wärme, Zweisamkeit und Frieden! Sie sagten nichts zueinander. Sie mussten nichts sagen. Dieser Tag war vorbei und gelaufen ...

ENDE

**AN2:** So, das war Vanessas dumme Aktion mit dem gefälschten Ausweis und wieder ein stressiger Tag für unseren Dr. Stephen Connors! Hat es euch gefallen? Ich hoffe natürlich sehr, dass es dem Geburtstagskind Vanessa Spass gemacht hat, denn für sie war das Ganze ja, lol ... War wirklich toll das zu schreiben und es ging sehr leicht von der Hand! Vielen Dank an alle Leser!

Wir lesen uns irgendwo ...

Viele liebe Grüße

eure Vanessa


End file.
